Zero's Rose
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Zero wants to kill Yuki, but what happens when her daughter steps in and makes him look at everything in a different light?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **This is a FF for the ANIME not the MANGA, so please do not moan and bitch about things that are in the MANGA that haven't happened on the ANIME

**Prologue:**

**Zero's POV:**

I watched the house. I'd been watching it all day. The only movement had been when they'd entered the home.

Disgusting. These vampires that act like humans. Giving all of us an illusion that they can be tamed. The time had come. Yuki Kuran's blood would be mine.

"PRINCESS!" a voice shouted nearby. A familiar one, Aido.

A twinkling giggle rose from the sound of yelling.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Princess, please! Lady Yuki won't like this! We need to get you inside!"

The bushes rustled and a child broke free and I looked down at her. Her eyes were garnet, like her fathers I was almost certain, and her hair fell down in dark waves with curls here and there. She stared up at me in something close to awe. There was no fear there.

"Lady Kane!" Aido's voice called out to them, but again she ignored him. "Please, stop playing this game! You're father's going to kill me."

Her eyes looked up at me with an intelligence born from a place I would never understand. I looked back at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice reminded me of her mother's when she was young, it was just slightly stronger.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. You better get back before Aido dies of worry."

She ignored me and asked again, "Who are you?"

My hand was on my Bloody Rose, but I couldn't draw it. Even if this was a pureblood vampire...I couldn't draw my gun on this child. Why I could not was lost to me. I'd shot other vampire children before, but this one...this one I could not.

"No one important, little one." I replied patting her head, "Go, your parents are worried."

"Okay, and thank you." she said in her little voice.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not shooting me."

My eyes widened in shock. How had she known I was thinking about shooting her? How did she know that I was so close to killing her. I was a vampire, like her. What reason did she have to believe that I would harm her?

She giggled at my expression. Then a voice I knew all too well cut through the air.

"KANE! Kane Kuran! Kane, come to mommy!"

The voice pierced my heart as I watched the girl smile lovingly.

"I have to go. Bye, Mister."

The young princess turned away and skipped back toward the house. I watched from my hiding place waiting for her to tell them where I was hiding, but that never happened.

"Kane, you know better than to hide from Hanabusa." her father chastised.

"Sorry, Daddy." she said hugging him.

I watched her mother smile brightly her hand on her stomach where another monster was forming.

I wouldn't kill her now. I'd wait a little more. Yuki and Kaname were safe. For now. They can thank their daughter for that. I turned and began walking away.

Kane...Kuran...why couldn't I get that giggle and those all-knowing eyes out of my mind?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Kane's POV:**

I shot up in my bed breathing heavily. It happened again. That damned dream. I looked at the clock and saw that it was close to the hour for me to wake so I simply rose from my bed and headed toward the shower. I let the water fall over me and I sank into the feeling, letting it wash away the remnants of the dream.

I stepped from the shower just as a knock made me look up. I opened the door still in my towel.

"Yes?"

"Lady Kane, your father wishes to speak to you." Akatsuki said from his place at my door, keeping his face averted.

I sighed deeply, "I'll be there in a minute Kain."

He bowed slightly then walked away. I shut the door and began dressing. What could Father possibly need at this present moment?

Once I was presentable I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. My father rose to meet me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, my little warrior." he said affectionately.

I smiled tenderly, "Good morning, father."

Kaname Kuran could be a scary vampire, but most of the time he was my loving father. I walked over to my mother and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Kane." my mother said happily, "You look more and more like your father everyday."

I laughed not sure how to take that. Was she saying I looked like a man? I took my seat and looked at my father.

"Kain said you needed to speak with me?" I said looking at him directly.

"When your brother and sister come in we will talk." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Who knew when the lovebirds would show up?

"You can't be jealous of your brother and sister's love, Kane. You were given the chance first." Mother chastised gently.

"That wasn't my reason for rolling my eyes, Mother." I said matter-of-factly, "I still stand by my decision that I will not marry. I don't want to marry. I enjoy being by myself and I do not need to marry or to have a man in my life to enjoy it. I simply want Aiko and Habiki to hurry up. They move so slowly when they get up in the morning and I want to know what dad has to say."

My father chuckled, "I told you she was my little warrior. Even as a child she didn't want to marry, she simply wanted to fight. Princess is not in her vocabulary."

I blushed lightly as Aiko and Habiki walked in holding hands I shudder to think how close I had been to becoming the love of Habiki's life. Thank the heavens that Aiko had been born to take that burden. Habiki loved with all of his being and I simply wanted to be left alone. He loved everyone in the family with an intensity that sometimes scared me. Habiki pulled out Aiko's chair and she sat down gracefully. See, Aiko was the very definition of the word "Princess". She was graceful and beautiful. She looked more like my mother than I did and she was just as feminine. Too bad I would be the leader of the Kuran family once my father decided to step down, it would have been interesting to see the way Habiki and Aiko ruled the vampiric society.

"Now that we are all here let me begin," my father started looking at each of us in turn.

We watched him with serious expressions as he expressed his wishes.

"Kane, you will be attending Cross Academy this year. We are moving a handful of our students into the school and attempting a merging of the species."

"What?" I said looking at him trying to not disrespect him.

"This has been a dream of your father and I and your grandfather since before you were all born." my mother stepped in with an explanation.

"We are only sending you because I know that the vampires will stay in line as long as they have a pureblood to stand by them."

I nodded understanding his premise, but otherwise not caring.

"You'll also have the eldest children of our new senate to help you and guide you as well."

I took on a bored expression.

"When does she go?" Habiki asked sounding slightly worried and sad.

"In two days time when the term begins."

"How wonderful to see grandfather again." Aiko said wistfully her happy voice trilling, "You are so lucky, Kane."

I nodded, "I'll be ready." I rose to my feet, "But, I warn you, I am not a pawn. Don't treat me as such."

I walked away from the table. I knew my father; when he did things it usually meant he was playing a game and I was not about to become his toy.

**Zero's POV:**

I stared at my adopted father in shock. Was the old man ill? Or was he just crazy?

"Headmaster Cross, you can't possibly think that allowing vampires back into the school is a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" he replied happily.

"Don't you remember the last time we brought vampires into this school?"

"It won't be the same. This time it will be completely different. And plus, Kaname Kuran won't be the one running the Night Class."

That surprised me. What Pureblood would be ruling over the Night Class this time?

"Kane Kuran will be Dorm President this year with Fumio Ichijo as Vice-President."

"So, it's the same names just different vampires." I said with some amusement.

"Mostly, yes. But, Kane is not Yuki or Kaname, Kiryu. Don't forget that."

I nodded then walked out of the room.

How could I forget Kane Kuran? She'd been a force unlike any other when she was young. I remembered seeing her from afar time and time again. She'd grown into a beauty. But, then most vampires did. And she had this blend of her mother and father in her, but she also had her own power. She was magnificent. She would be a worthy opponent.


	2. Welcome

**Zero's POV:**

I stood beside Headmaster Cross as the Night Students began arriving. Their eyes flashed red as they took me in, most of them all ready knowing who I was. I followed the Headmaster and Yagari into the Moon Dorm. The vampires stood around chatting quietly and looking at their schedules and room assignments.

A student walked into me and instantly bared his fangs at me. I pulled out my gun and the other vampires stood ready to fight. They all watched what I would do.

"What, Hunter? Do you think you can just walk into people and it'd be okay?" the vampire spat.

"Watch where you're going, vampire." I said in a dangerous voice.

"Dai..." a small female vampire said moving to his side, "Let it go."

"No, he'll pay." he moved to lunge, but then he instantly froze, his eyes opening wide in fear.

"What's going on here?" a calm, quiet voice said from behind me. There was an undertone to her voice that instantly had all the vampires moving back in fear.

I watched as they all bowed.

"Lady Kane, I'm sorry." the vampire, Dai, said bowing low.

"Chi, you will respect the rules of this academy while you are here."

I turned to see Kane Kuran, standing in all her glory with six others behind her. She didn't spare me a glance, her eyes were now focused on the vampires in the room watching her in awe.

"Learn from Dai Chi's mistake." she said addressing the vampires, "While you are here you will follow academy rules. Anyone who is not in accordance with the rules will deal with me. Am I understood?"

They bowed and as one answered, "Yes, Dorm President Kuran."

This felt so surreal. Like I was living in another dimension. This was just like it had been years ago except instead of a male Kuran Dorm President it was a female. But, I could see the quiet strength with which Kanema had run his vampires in her.

"Go to your rooms. And remember, whilst you are here you will respect the Disciplinary Committee as you would respect me."

She pointed toward me and the five students who stood behind me.

"Now, on your way." Fumio Ichijo said with a smile.

The vampires walked away heading to their rooms. The one that had been chastised by the Kuran princess didn't even look at me as he hurried away.

"Lady Kane, do you need anything else?" a perfect little blood asked from her place beside Kane.

"No, Katsumi. But, thank you." Kane said pleasantly.

The girl bowed her head to the side and stepped back slightly.

"Kane!" Headmaster Cross addressed her happily hugging her.

Kane hugged back, "Hello, Grandfather."

Cross's face lit up at hearing her address him as such.

"Kane Kuran, this is the Disciplinary Committee..." he said addressing my students, "This is Haru Orikasa, Keiji Shingaki, Junko Kegeyama, Kyo Shindo, Minori Wakaba, and their leader, Zero Kiryu."

I watched as all the eyes shot wide at my name. But, Kane Kuran had no reaction whatsoever. She gave us all a polite nod. The Disciplinary Committee watched them wide-eyed. They'd been briefed on what the seven of them and the rest of the Night Class was.

"Thank you for taking the time to guard us, Disciplinary Committee. I am Kane Kuran, Dorm President of the Moon Dorm." She pointed to each of her small group in turn, "Fumio Ichijo, Dorm Vice-President. Raiden Shiki, my cousin. Miyako and Katsu, the Kain twins. Katsumi Aido. And Youichi Kurenai. We look forward to being here and seeing you all."

I took the time to take each of them in, comparing them each to their parents. Ichijo, almost identical to his father, except his hair is a bit paler. Shiki, curly shoulder length mahogany hair and cerulean blue eyes reminded me both of Senri and Rido with only the slightest bit of Rima. The Kain twins, Miyako with her straight strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes, her brother with his wavy disarrayed pale brown hair and amber eyes. Aido, looked identical to her father in every aspect, except , with his grayish-purple hair and eyes, unlike Maria he was quite tall. And then there was Kane Kuran herself. Her hair reached down to her waist semi-curly and semi-wavy, her garnet eyes the sharpest feature she owned. She looked like Kaname, simply with softened features.

I nodded, "Keep your vampires in line."

"I will, Zero Kiryu." she said calmly with that same undertone her eyes narrowing, "If you will excuse us." she said motioning to the door.

The vampires with her walked up the stairs to their rooms. She followed them a hooded figure instantly stepping to her side. She didn't introduce this vampire and he made no motion to introduce himself. I waved my Disciplinary Committee before me. I'd find out who this vampire was sooner or later.

"Oh! Kane! Don't forget! Dinner!" Cross called after the pureblood.

She turned and smiled, "Of course, Grandfather."

With that the vampires disappeared from sight. I walked out with the rest of the disciplinary committee. I didn't want to be around any of these vampires, especially as memories flooded me. As soon as I dropped off my students I began running. From what? I had no idea.

* * *

**Kane's POV:**

"You are ashamed of me?" my bodyguard asked.

"Of course not," I replied turning to look at him.

"Then why not introduce me as well, my lady?" he asked stepping toward me.

"You heard my father. It is important to keep you a secret for now."

"Because I am a Level D?"

"No, because of the secrets we hold." I replied caressing his cheek.

"So, you aren't afraid that I will lapse into Level E?"

"I won't let that happen." I said fiercely, "Once I learn my father's game. And once I make certain that I have my own pawns in place I will make sure my father completes your salvation."

He nodded back at my words leaning into my hand.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." he replied, "I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Lady

He walked from the room and I shut my eyes, pained. I really wished I would stop hurting him. I continued unpacking when a knock caught my attention.

"Come in, Kain." I commanded.

Katsu looked at me, "How are you feeling?"

He'd always cared so much for how I was feeling. I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Kain."

"The others were shocked by how respectfully you spoke to Zero Kiryu." he remarked lightly.

"The have no need to be. My father believes in this school. And I believe in my father. And if that means I must get along with a Hunter I will."

"You sure you aren't just being sympathetic because he's a vampire?"

"No." I said putting as much force into those two words as possible, "Sympathy, as you well know, is not in my vocabulary."

"What about trust?" he said, a doubled tone to his light question.

I looked at him with questioning eyes and he motioned to the door.

"Trust...I believe in. But, only to some extent. I trust only a handful of people. And not by their words, but by their actions. And in time, I always find out who is worthy of the trust I hand them." I replied.

We both knew what was happening. Neither of us trusted Ichijo ever since he came back from the his trip a few months ago. There was something about him that wasn't right.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I smiled, "You're the only person besides my father that I let do that, Kain."

"Because I'm your big brother, Kuran." he replied playfully, "Have a goodnight, Lady Kane."

"Good night, Katsu."

He walked out of the room, leaving me alone. Alone with my thoughts. I sighed. So many secrets, so many plots. Did being a vampire ever get any easier?


	3. Deja Vu

**Zero's POV:**

Disgusting. The way they mill around like they're real people rather than the beast they truly are. With one look the Day Class moves away from the door. They've always done that in my presence, even more so now that they can sense the evil beast that resides within me. Humans. They sense danger, but do not stay away from it. They're drawn to it like a flame.

"BACK UP AND STAY BACK!" Shindo yelled to the Day Class as the gates to the Moon Dorms opened.

I looked back at them and almost snorted. They looked like ridiculous models as they stood together in different positions of waiting. Kane didn't move. She stood still as the others moved forward around her. She kept her eyes focused on the group of students who walked past her making eye contact with a few of them. She kept Kain and Ichijo beside her as she silently surveyed them.

As was expected the Day Class girls stood there screaming and fawning over the Night Class. At least this Aido was female and the others were more reserved. Not that Aido was nothing, but vain. I stood against the Moon Dorms keeping an eye on everything. Finally when most of the Night Class had disappeared toward the school Kane moved forward. Her small group of six moved with her and I could hear someone in the trees.

My eyes narrowed. I knew Kuran wouldn't send his eldest daughter anywhere without a bodyguard, but why hadn't I been informed? And why was he/she/it hiding in the trees? When I looked back down Kane Kuran's eyes were on me a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes went back up to where I assumed her bodyguard was. Then she turned from me and continued walking.

I waited until I was sure they had all made it into the school before turning back to the rest of the Day Class students.

"GET TO YOUR DORMS!" I barked and they instantly turned hurrying away grumbling.

I sent two of the Disciplinary Committee to make sure the Day Class students got back to the Sun Dorm and I sent the rest to the school. I went to go see Headmaster Cross.

"Who is he?" I demanded walking in without knocking.

"KIRYU!" Cross said happily, "It's great to see you."

"Who is he, old man?" I asked again testily.

"Who?" he asked, drawing a blank.

"The secret bodyguard Kuran has trailing behind her."

Cross sighed, "I don't know to be perfectly honest."

"What! You're telling me that they're is an unaccounted vampire here we know nothing about!" I yelled.

"No, I knew he would be here with her. And I also knew he wouldn't be attending as a student. This is just as a precaution, Zero. To protect her."

"Protect her from what?" I snapped.

"I don't know. But, we'll see."

I growled and walked out. I need to patrol.

* * *

**Kane's POV:**

I sat in my seat watching the Night Class as the professor droned on and on. I took notes and studied like a good student. I was being the example. Why did it have to be so boring?

My bodyguard stood behind my seat and I turned to smile up at him. I could see the smile from under his hood. He winked at me.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Katsumi groaned from her seat twirling a blonde lock around her finger.

I didn't respond. I was basically invisible in this moment and the class knew that.

"All these tablets are disgusting." Raiden complained sounding extremely bored, "When can we have real blood?"

One of the other nobles, Raiden's distant cousin on his mother's side, Rei Toya, handed him a chocolate-covered Pocky stick. My lips twitched at that. If not for Raiden's slight differences I could almost mistaken him for Senri, they were so alike. Rei smiled up at Raiden who tousled her hair playfully.

"None of the Day Class even smell all that great to be honest." Miyako chimed in quietly staring out the window.

"I hate being under the watchful eye of that disgusting Level D." Youichi growled, "I want to take down a human just to piss him off and get that smug look off his face."

"KURENAI!" Miyako exclaimed rising to her feet.

The professor looked up at the corner slightly then looked away and stopped speaking.

"What? We all want to do it!" Youichi said annoyed.

I sighed looking out the window.

"Do you see the way he looks at Lady Kane? He has no respect!"

"Lady Kane doesn't want us to hurt him. Just like Lady Yuki doesn't want us to hurt him." Katsu said quietly.

"Yeah, what's up with that, Dorm President Kuran?" Rei asked sounding slightly more interested then she usually did. Which was usually barely.

I tipped my head slightly so that I was looking at her and the rest of the Night Class that had turned to look at me.

"Because he saved Yuki once." I replied.

I rose from my seat and walked over to the window and looked out watching Zero Kiryu as he walked below us. I needed to get this class back on topic.

"We own this night. As we own all nights." I turned back to the class, "The moon marks our ownership. As the shape marks our fangs. This is our night. We are vampires."

Eyes around me glowed red.

"We are the élite. We are the strong. But, we are also wild and formidable. We are beasts. Never forget that. Because once you forget that...so do the humans. That is why we cannot live in peace. Our elders and ancestors saw both races as predator and prey. We are the wave of change."

"Our mission is to show all that we can live together. I think we can do. Right, guys?" Ichijo said happily from his place.

The room filled with nods and I smiled.

I began to walk, "See you all back at the dorm."

Everyone bowed again as I walked out, my shadow trailing behind me.

* * *

**Zero's POV: **

I could see the two Day Class students talking with the Night Class ones.

"I just want a nibble." the small girl from the other night said bringing the girl's hand to her face, against her palm smelling the blood that pulsed through her.

The Chi boy rolled his eyes, "Nao, leave it alone."

"Oh, come on, Dai!"

I watched as she nipped the girl's finger and the smell of blood filled the air.

I headed toward them as Minori dropped down, her sword drawn.

"BACK AWAY!" she yelled swinging the blunt end at her.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the vampire called lunging at her, ready to slap her.

But, before I could draw my Bloody Rose a formidable presence seemed to freeze the area around us. Ice formed on the trees around us as three bodies entered the clearing. A delicate hand was wrapped around the vampire's arm preventing her from hitting Minori. The one called Nao turned looking terrified. And there in all her glory stood Kuran with her bodyguard and Ichijo. And just like that Kaito emerged from the trees.

"I'm sorry for her rough treatment of your Disciplinary Committee, Kiryu and Takamiya." Kuran said politely, "I'll deal with her punishment."

Kaito looked at me and I shrugged. She nodded politely handing the vampire girl to her bodyguard who gripping her. Kuran turned away and began walking, but then stopped turning slightly.

"Chi, you are also in trouble for not doing anything." she said in her double toned voice.

Ichijo nodded, "You heard the woman. Walk."

Chi sighed and began walking.

"What was that?" Kaito asked looking at me, confusion written all over his face.

"The oddest form of déjà vu I've had in a week." I mumbled, "You better carry those two to the headmaster."

"What about their memories?" he asked.

"They'll be fine."

I'd seen Kuran wipe their memories.

I stayed in the trees following the vampires back to the Moon Dorms. None of the spoke as they entered, but Kuran turned and looked directly into my direction and through my mind a words ran...

_You know, you really need to stop spying on me from the trees. If you want to ask your questions then come and ask, Kiryu._

With that she was gone. What was going on here? There must be something going on that is much more than I understand. I'd get to the bottom of this. If it was the last thing I ever did.


End file.
